


A Night Alone

by wolfboyss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfboyss/pseuds/wolfboyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia finally have a night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> it's really just smut

Lydia let the blue, lacy baby doll dress slip down off of her shoulders. The thin fabric clung to the swell of her breasts for a moment before hitting the ground. Allison lie on the bed, wearing only a black tank top and her underwear, her body resting against a mound of pillows, and her eyes fixated on Lydia's gorgeous pale body.

“Anything you like?” Lydia asked stepping closer to the bed.

Allison only nodded. “Yea.” She manged to spit out. Her heart was racing and a thousand words raced through her mind but a simple agreement was all she was able to manage.

Lydia slipped her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and started to pull them down, exposing the arch of her hipbones. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked up at Allison with a smirk that sent Allison through the roof.

“What about now?” Lydia directed toward Allison.

“Come here.” Allison demanded with a soft grin.

Lydia turned her head away and blushed. She crawled across the floral comforter toward Allison. Allison reached out toward her, tangled her fingers through Lydia's red curls and pulled her in hastily. Their mouths crashed together with intense fervor. Allison inhaled through her nose heavily as she kissed Lydia deeper. Lydia swung her leg across Allison's lap never breaking their kiss. She immediately began rubbing herself against Allison's thigh, moving her body in swift, heavy motions. Allison broke away from Lydia's kiss only to remove her own tank top. She found her way back to Lydia's mouth just in time to cover up the moan escaping from Lydia's lips.

Allison ran her hand down Lydia's left side. She was careful enough to avoid lingering on the massive scars left from Peter's bite, but still made point to run her fingers across them, enough to let Lydia know that they weren't something to be ashamed of. Allison let her fingers wander down between Lydia's legs. The fabric of Lydia's underwear was soaked through. Allison's eyes fluttered back into her head and she let out a shaky exhale as she rubbed her fingers through the mess that Lydia was making on her thigh.

Lydia broke away from their intense kiss and flipped her hair away from her face. “Are you going to fuck me or just kiss me all night?”

Allison's smile spread across her face like wildfire. She rolled over quickly, flipping Lydia onto the bed. Lydia's breasts bounced up into her face as she landed on her back. Allison hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lydia's underwear and pulled them down swiftly. Lydia's body stiffened and she inhaled sharply as Allison ran her finger between her wet folds. She arched her hips toward Allison's touch as Allison brushed a fingertip across her clit. Allison soon added a second finger between the lips of Lydia's cunt. She rubbed at Lydia's clit eagerly, sending waves of pleasure rocketing through the red head's body. Lydia's breath was quick and shallow. She grabbed handfuls of the bed sheets trying to keep her body from reacting so violently to Allison's touch.

“Allison please...” Lydia breathed.

“Please what?” Allison whispered seductively.

“I need you inside me...” Lydia begged.

Allison smiled and obliged. She dipped her fingers inside Lydia causing the red head to gasp. Allison worked her fingers in and out of Lydia's body slowly at first but picked up speed rapidly to match the rhythm of Lydia's bucking hips.

“Deeper Allison......deeper......” Lydia panted. She grabbed onto Allison's wrist and shoved her fingers deeper into her body. “Fuck. Right there....oh my god Allison....” Lydia moaned. “Don't stop. Please don't stop baby.”

Allison's own body quivered as she thrust her fingers deeper into Lydia's body. She was trying her hardest to keep her own composure as she pushed Lydia closer to her climax. Lydia massaged her own clit frantically as Allison stretched her open.

“Allison I'm going to cum...I'm going to cum...” Lydia repeated, breathing heavily. She clenched her legs together tightly, squeezing her body around Allison's fingers and her body started to tremble. “Allison I'm cumming....Oh my god. Allison......”

Allison smiled as she felt Lydia's muscles trying to push her fingers out of her body. She watched Lydia's eyes drift into the back of her head, and stomach muscles seize as she rode out the wave of pleasure surging through her. Allison pulled her fingers out of Lydia slowly, and crawled up over the top of her. She kissed Lydia's forehead tenderly before lying down next to her.

“ Are you actually going to let me enjoy touching you next time?” Allison asked pushing her own hair out of her face.

Lydia let out of heavy breath, and rolled over into Allison's shoulder. “I'm sorrrrrryyyyy.” She whined. “I promise to take my time next time.”

Allison kissed Lydia's forehead again and smiled into her hairline. “I love you.”

Lydia snuggled deeper into Allison's embrace. “I love you too.”


End file.
